Meet the Robinsons Series: Ghost Town (E2)
by MidnightWillow516
Summary: Every year on Wednesday the eleventh, at Todayland High, strange things occur that scare the student body and faculty. Some say it's a simple prank. Others say it's a ten-year-old ghost. Whatever it is, Wilbur and Magena will get to the bottom of it.
1. The Legend

It's a pleasant afternoon at Todayland High when the sophomores and seniors are in the cafeteria for lunch. Some students grab their meals and place them on their anti-gravity lunch trays. Others are seated at the lunch tables. As Morgan said the other day, everyone is seated by the categorized cliques she arranged herself; stick bugs, wannabes, amazons, drama queens, basket cases, and royals.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the school building, Magena and Wilbur are sitting under a tree (K.I.S.S.I.N.G! Tee hee, just kidding). They're having lunch together while talking about random things. Wilbur wears a black leather jacket with a greyish-blue shirt underneath. He also wears denim jeans supported by a brown belt and black converse. Magena still wears her ring necklace and black makeup along with a grey crop top with an Artificial Peace logo on it. She also fashions black pants with buckled belts around the legs, a redshirt tied around her waist, and dark grey combat boots. Finally, she has a few bracelets on her wrists.

Wilbur brought lunch he got from the cafeteria before coming outside. It consists of frozen lasagna, corn bits, asparagus, and a carton of grape juice. Magena brought her own lunch, which is a chicken shawarma and a thermos filled with type B positive. She takes a drink and savors it, making Wilbur lose his appetite.

"You really need to drink blood," asks Wilbur?

"Only if I want to keep being alive, so to speak," calmly retorts Magena. "I am half vampire."

"But the sun isn't a problem for you?"

"Well, it doesn't harm my skin like normal vampires, but it's still annoying."

"Then why eat outside?"

"To avoid something even more annoying."

Magena points to the window to the cafeteria. The raven-haired teens watch the drama kids inside, who seem to be reenacting the Red Wedding. Naturally, they overact and look like senile morons, giving Wilbur an idea of what Magena's talking about.

"See your point. So, why did your parents want to move here of all places? Doesn't seem like a place any of you would warm up to. Well, maybe your dad."

"They thought coming here would make it easier for me to get along with people. You've seen how well that turned out."

"You grew up around vampires, right?"

"Yeah."

"Did you ever try socializing with ghosts?"

"There aren't any in Transylvania. Vampires don't have souls, so they can't be ghosts."

"What does happens to vampires when they die?"

"No one knows. Some theorize that the only place for them to go is down, down, down below. So, they try not to die."

* * *

Back in the cafeteria, Calvin walks towards the royals table, holding his lunch tray, when he looks at the window ahead. He can see Wilbur having lunch outside with Magena. Calvin is so shocked that he lets go of his tray, but of course, instead of falling it just floats there. Calvin runs to the royals table to tell the others.

"Guys guys," he says, "Wilbur's outside having lunch with that rivet head girl!"

Morgan and Jerome become hysterical themselves and follow Calvin to the window. All three kids practically squish their faces onto the glass as the watch their 'friend' enjoy the new girl's company.

"The heck is he doin'," exclaims Jamal?!

"What does he even see in her," Morgan jealously asks?!

"She's hot," Calvin suggests?

Morgan gives Calvin a sour face before putting him in a headlock. She keeps choking him until he says "uncle."

"We gotta bring 'em back to his senses!"

Morgan and the boys storm out of the cafeteria and make their way outside.

* * *

Wilbur and Magena are still chatting when they're confronted by the angry popular kids. Wilbur is a bit nervous while Magena's just a little bothered.

"What. Do you. Think. You're doing," Morgan growls at Wilbur.

"... Having lunch," says Wilbur with an awkward shrug?

"With the bad news chick?!"

"You have any idea what this'll do to our rep," Jamal adds?!

"And she'll probably poke holes in your face or something," exaggerates Calvin.

"Come on, dude, she doesn't bite," Wilbur assures, "... so far."

"Besides," Magena intervenes, "he has a life outside of you three. Whether or not he wants to hang out with 'the bad news chick,' is up to him."

"You stay outta this, nosebleed," threatens Morgan!

"What're you gonna do? Steal my lunch money?"

Before Morgan could respond, all the teenagers hear the loudspeaker turn on with Principal Cohan on the line.

" **Attention all students, it is ten minutes to one-thirty, which means it's nearly the time when a certain... event occurs as it does every year. All students are advised to leave school grounds while the faculty tends to the... anomaly."**

Once the announcement ended, the kids in the cafeteria leave and go on their way outside.

"Oh right," says Wilbur. "It's the eleventh."

"What does that mean," asks Magena?

"You didn't tell her about Wednesday the eleventh," Calvin comments?

"Guess she doesn't mean much to him," Morgan teases.

"Why don't you explain it, then."

"Whatever."

Morgan explains that every year on Wednesday the eleventh, objects start moving around on their own; desks, doors, lunch tables, Mr. Nicholson's pants. The faculty has been labeling the situation as just a seniors' prank for years, but the teens of Todayland believe it's something different. Ten years ago, there was a misfit at the school named Alice Hung. She often skipped class to partake in her... "indulgences." Until one day apparently, during her one of her "indulgences," she ended up falling off the edge of the school's anti-gravity platform and plummeted to her death. Hence, the student body has always believed that the "seniors' prank" is actually the ghost of Alice, scaring the school on the anniversary of her death.

"So you all think that the school's haunted," asks Magena?

"Well, if you don't believe it," taunts Morgan, "maybe we can make a bet outta it. If you-"

"I believe it."

"What?"

"Yeah, I believe it's a ghost."

Magena puts her stuff away and gets ready to leave. Wilbur does the same. The two then walk past a disappointed Morgan and the boys.

"But I was gonna move stuff around and trick-"

"Nope," Magena interrupts.

"Tough luck, Morg," Wilbur shrugs.

With that, Morgan storms off and the boys follow.

"You really think it's a ghost," asks Wilbur.

"There's always one way to find out."


	2. You've Been Schooled

Inside the school building, the students have all left. So now, the faculty are trying to take care of the situation at hand. Principal Cohan walks slowly through the hallway with the teachers behind him; Ms. Kendall the home economics teacher, Mr. Nicholson the psychology teacher, Coach Ramirez, and Mr. Hayashi. They're not entirely sure what is causing the moving objects at this point and they've failed to find out every year, so they prepare themselves. All of them hold weapons they found laying around; Kendall holds a stirring spoon, Nicholson holds an emergency ax, Coach has a baseball bat, Hayashi has a dissecting scalpel, and Cohan holds a pipe wrench.

"Do you think maybe the kids are right about there being a ghost," asks Kendall?

"If there is a ghost," snarls Nicholson, "I'm gonna bash its brains in for pulling my pants down!"

"Relax Tony," says Hayashi. "It's not that big a deal."

"You try getting teenagers to respect you when they've seen your teddy bear boxers!"

While the teachers keep babbling on, Wilbur and Magena hide behind a corner in silence, trying to get to the bottom of whatever is going on without getting themselves caught.

"I don't care if it's a ghost or not," says Cohan. "If the superintendent finds out we've been letting all the students out early every year for a decade without her knowing, we'll be spending our days holding cardboard signs on the streets."

"Don't worry about it, Francis," assures Coach. "It's gotta be just some stupid kid's idea of a long-running joke. When we find 'em, this bat will replace their torso!"

"Hold onto that energy for a few more minutes."

Cohan looks at his watch to see that it's two minutes until the event usually occurs.

"We should sneak past them and look for the ghost or whatever it is," whispers Wilbur as he's about to walk away.

"Wait," Magena whispers, grabbing Wilbur's arm. "We should stay here and watch. If this is going to be as chaotic as I imagine, this will be hilarious."

Wilbur takes a minute to think about this. Solving mysteries is one of his favorite activities and this is the only mystery in Todayland worth investigating. On the other hand, Magena seems eager to see a fright show and she doesn't show enthusiasm often. Wilbur can't say no to that. Ergo, he agrees and keeps peeking behind the corner next to a creepily thrilled ghost-vampire hybrid.

Cohan's watch counts ten seconds 'til show time. He, the staff, and the peeping teens wait in anticipation for the big moment. When his watch finally beeps, it begins.

Objects in the school start moving around on their own. Desks in the classrooms are moving frantically and are even flung around. Doors and lockers swing open in the halls. Balls in the gym bounce around. Lunch trays are spilled in the cafeteria. Trash cans are thrown around, leaving the floors filthy with garbage spread around.

"Poor Ronald has his work cut out for him tomorrow," Kendall comments, referring to the janitor.

"Nevermind that," Cohan demands! "Let's nail this punk!"

The teachers all charge through the hall while the dark-haired teens watch from the sidelines. While wailing their battle cries, Nicholson slips on a banana peel and Coach gets hit in the face with a trash can. Nicholson tries to get up but is scared when his ax lands in front of his crotch.

Hayashi stops at the doorway of the ninth grade algebra room. From there, protractors and needle compasses are thrown at him and he panically dodges them. When the room runs out of tools to throw, Hayashi ditches his scalpel and bolts for the exit, thinking to himself "this is so not worth keeping this job."

* * *

Kendall searches in her home ec room for any sign of an intruder. When she looks under the main counter, a colander falls from the hanger above and drops on her head. She gets up and rubs away the pain off but is startled when all the drawers and cabinets swing open. different kitchen supplies fly out of the drawers and cabinets, throwing themselves at Kendall; wooden spoons, bowls, cheese shredders, whisks, spatulas, apple slicers, etc. In the midst of the attack, Kendall quickly back away from the utensils, runs into a cabinet behind her and gets hit on the head by a pot, knocking her out.

* * *

Nicholson preys through the hall, keeping his hands clenched onto his ax. Suddenly, he hears faint noises coming from the basement door. He goes over and puts his ear to the door. He can hear clanking and banging noises coming from downstairs. He tries to open the door, but it's lock. He gets an idea that he hopes will give whoever is down there a good scare. He uses his ax to chop off the doorknob off like a maniac. when the knob comes off, he pushes the door down with his foot and looks down towards the dark stairway, grinning menacingly.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEERE'S TONY!"

Nicholson begins to lose his balance on the first step. It looked as though he lost balance on his own but it felt to him like somebody pushed him. Before he knows it, he falls down the stairs. Thumps and grunts echoed from down below until he reaches the bottom and falls unconscience.

* * *

While this is all happening, Wilbur and Magena follow the teachers around, watching these morons get scared and beaten humiliatedly by random objects, and Magena loves every minute of it. Wilbur even has to hold her mouth the entire time, so her laughter doesn't give them away.

* * *

In the gym, Coach eagerly searches for her doomed victim. She finds the balls spread out on the floor. She can't wait to get her hands on whoever is messing with her gym. Immediately, she looks across the room and hears noises coming from the equipment room. Coach smiles, thinking she's found the sucker behind all this. She slowly approaches the equipment room, lightly patting her hand with her bat with excitement.

"Gotcha," she announces, pouncing in front of the doorway.

However, she doesn't see anyone in there. Instead, a resistance band flies at her and gets tied around her ankles, making her topple over. She tries getting it off, but she's distracted by balls bouncing at her. She eventually unties herself, gets her bat back, and runs out of the equipment room. She runs toward the weights room, where the dumbells fly at her. She manages to dodge them, but the biggest one knocks here down and pins her to the floor. She tries to wiggle out and lift the weight off her, but it's no use.

* * *

Last but not least, Cohan enters the auditorium. He decides to look for intruders in the audience area. The seats are anti-gravity hover chairs, so when Cohan goes walks between the seats, his potato-shaped body pushes them away.

Much to his great surprise, a hover chair rises above Cohan. The chair then falls toward him, making him panic and move away to avoid it. More chairs start rising and falling, making it difficult for him to avoid them. He dodges and maneuvers the chairs, trying to reach the stage to safety.

Cohan makes it to the top of the stage. As he catches his breath, the chairs fly towards him. Cohan has finally had enough, so he jumps off the stage and runs out the exit, screaming like a pansy.

* * *

Wilbur and Magena had been watching this through the window doors and Magena tried holding back her laughter. Wilbur looks around and sees that the coast is clear, so he finally takes his hand off her mouth and lets her laugh like mad. Magena can't remember the last time she felt so much amusement. This was all as anarchic as she hoped it would be. Wilbur doesn't entirely understand how she can take pleasure in seeing the teachers get hurt. Granted, they are uptight dopes, but he would have at least helped them. Still, he's never seen Magena this happy. To top it off, her laugh is joyous and adorable, like a sweet little girl's laugh. Wilbur can't help but admire it.

When she stops laughing, Magena takes a moment to catch her breath.

"So,' says Wilbur, "shall we continue looking for the culprit?"

"Yeah," responds Magena. "I've got to see who did all this."

The two teens walk through the hall, looking and passing by room after room. After a while, Magena stops at one room and finds what they've been looking for. Even though she knew what to expect, she still can't believe.

"No. way."


	3. Meet Alice

Magena enters the student council room and watches somebody look under the tables, seemingly searching for something. That someone is... the ghost of a teenage girl.

Her entire ectoplasmic body is parakeet green, but her clothes are different colors. She has long, messy hair and freckles. Her eyes are hidden behind a pair of black circle sunglasses, but the rest of her features suggest she is Taiwanese. She wears a dark seafoam beanie, a camouflage jacket, a pink-orange shirt, jeans with folded legs, and dirty black boots. For someone who seems to be looking for something, she's very cool tempered.

After a few more moments of watching, Magena decides to step forth and get the ghost girl's attention.

"Um, 'scuse me?"

The grunge ghost girl phases through a desk and looks at the Magena.

"Woah," she says calmly. "You can see me?"

"Yeah. Are you Alice Hung?"

"Totally. And who're you?

"Magena."

"Rad. So, how can you see me?"

"This might sound to believe, but I'm half ghost."

"Seriously? That's gnarly. So what's the other half?"

"Vampire."

"Vampires are real? Nice."

Magena is a little confused that Alice is taking this so calmly. She would think even a ghost would be blown away by the existence of a ghost-vampire, but this girl treats it like finding a quarter in the sofa cushions.

"You're unusually chill," Magena remarks.

"I get that a lot," Alice replies.

"I like it, though. The people in this town are way too chipper all the time."

"Tell me about it. Back when I went to school here, going to pep rallies was mandarin-"

"You mean mandatory."

"If you say so. Every time I went, everybody wore me out with their peppiness. So, I hid under the bleachers and chilled out with my peace pot."

"Peace pot?"

"Yeah. That's why I'm here. I've been looking for it for my peace pot for years. I think Princi-putt Cohan took it to cover up his tracks. I can't find it anywhere."

"And you only look for it once a year?"

"Well, I freak a lot'a people out, so I figure I should come by as little as possible."

"I know the feeling."

"Magena! Where'd you go?!"

Magena and Alice can hear Wilbur calling from the hallway. When he enters the student council room, all he can see is Magena, seemingly all alone.

"You find anything," he asks?

"Want him to see me," Alice suggests to Magena?

"You can make him see you? My dad needs people to wear his stuff in order to see him."

"You're trippin'. Your old man needs that old trick? He must be a real dweeb."

"More than you can imagine."

"Seriously, what's going on," questions Wilbur?

The ghost girl turns herself visible, much to the surprise of a flabergasted Wilbur Robinson.

"It's... it's really you. You're Alice Hung."

"In the flesh... wait."

"What're you doing here?"

"She said she's looking for her 'peace pot'."

"Totally. I've been looking for it everywhere. Nothing."

"Well, what does your 'peace pot' look like. Maybe we can help find it."

"Let's see. It's round, hand-sized, it has a spout, and it's good for holding herbs and liquid."

With that information, the brunette teens stand there, looking at each other from the side in awkward silence. If Alice is describing what they think she's describing, this would explain everything about her.

"... Okay," says Magena, "Have you tried looking in Cohan's office?"

"Only seven times," says Alice, holding up four fingers.

"Well, maybe we should look there anyway," Wilbur suggests. "Maybe there's a clue that can tell us where the peace pot is."

* * *

While Wilbur searches the reception desk, the ghost girls look through Cohan's office top to bottom for the peace pot or at least a clue as to where it is. Alice looks in the umbrella bucket (while inside the bucket) and Magena searches Cohan's desk. While doing so, she finds a locked drawer. She turns her hand intangible and feels for anything that could be in there. All she finds is what feels like a book, so she pulls it out. It turns out to be Cohan's journal. Immediately, Magena flips through the journal for any clues. She stops on a page written a few months ago that says,

 _"Before I went out with a woman, I took a caffeine pill that made me sweat like a summer pig and I kept stuttering my words the entire date. It was awful. I thought I could think of things to say and carry on a conversation. But I could not."_

As hilariously sad as that is, Magena goes back to flipping. She finally lands on a page labeled April sixteenth, 2009. It's here where she finds the answer,

 _"One of my most troublesome students, Alice Hung, died last week apparently during one of her 'rituals.' All the parents are asking questions and I can't tell them what happened. I didn't do anything about her habits. She never really did anything. She just sat around, completely lost in space. Regardless, neither they nor the superintendent can know I let a student behave the way she did under my nose. I found the cause of her death and took it before the police could find it. I'm going to have to hide it in the gravity control room, where no one can find it._

 _P.S. I think Tony stole my toupe. I'll have to tell the receptionist to keep an eye on him._ _"_

"I think we got what we need," states Magena.

"Wicked," Alice calmly cheers, popping her head out of the umbrella bucket with pieces of chewed gum in her hair. "I think Co-harsh spits gum in here."

* * *

All three teens go downstairs to the gravity control room. There, the engineer is tasked with maintaining the gravity control panel and make sure the entire school stays above ground-level. The technology was naturally designed by Cornelius Robinson.

The teenagers sneak behind a machine as to not get caught by the engineer, who is currently staring at a twenty-foot monitor in a zombie-like state.

"I don't think we have to worry about him catching us," points out Magena.

"Good point," agrees Wilbur. "Let's move."

After roaming around the large room for a while, Wilbur comes across a chest just laying on the floor. He whispers for the ghost girls to come over. They all see the chest is locked, so Magena retracts her black claw to unlock the chest. Once she does, she steps back to let Alice open the chest.

(insert Zelda Ocarina music here)

Alice pulls out her precious peace pot... which turns out to be a teapot.

"Ah, my sweet sweet peace pot," she cooes.

"... Ooooooooh," chime Wilbur and Magena, both coming to the same realization.

"What?"

"Well," says Wilbur, "we thought your peace pot was-"

"Doesn't matter," interrupts Magena. "We got her pot. Now let's get outta here."

While they make their way to the exit, the engineer passes out and plops his head on the control panel, accidentally pressing a button. Before anyone knows it, the building quickly moves, causing the physical teens to fall down the stairs while Alice is unaffected. Once Wilbur and Magena reach the bottom, Wilbur gets on his hands and knees and realizes he's on top of Magena. When they make eye contact, Wilbur smiles and flirtily wiggles his eyebrows. Annoyed, Magena phases through Wilbur and gets back on her feet, leaving him slightly embarrassed.


	4. Runaway School

The faculty is all gathered in the main hall, strategizing what to do about their situation. Before they can agree on anything, they are thrown around because the building moving. Coach Ramirez rams into the lockers and gets a trashcan on her head. Mr. Nicholson hits against a door and his ax just barely misses the top of his head. Ms. Kendell and Mr. Hayashi are forced against the windowed walls, nearly suffocating from squished by Principal Cohan's rotund body.

* * *

In the control room, the teens watch the monitor and see what is going on outside. The school is flying out of control through the city. It doesn't hit any buildings, but the people walking around notice this and are sufficiently surprised. Flying cars are barely able to avoid the flying school.

"What's going on," asks Magena? "Why is the school moving?"

"Maybe he has something to do with it," says Alice.

The brunette teens see Alice is pointing to the unconscious engineer resting his head on the control panel.

"Hey, wake up," exclaims Magena, shaking the old man.

Her shaking doesn't work and the engineer ends up falling on the floor, still not waking up.

"We have to stop the school or we'll crash," exclaims Wilbur

"Then whatta we do," queries Alice?

Wilbur tries to think of a way to handle their situation. He can see on the monitor that time is of the essence, so he tries to hurry.

"I've got it," he cheers! "You two fly out and push the school away from buildings and bystanders. I'll call Carl and have him help me out with the control panel."

"That's... actually a good plan," props Magena.

"What? You didn't know I had mad strategizing skills?"

"With your track record, no. Come on, Alice."

"Wait. I haven't had my tea yet."

Magena snatches Alice's arm and they both phase through the wall, making their way outside.

* * *

The ghost girls fly outside and around the anti-gravity platform. While flying, Magena realizes she can't afford to let anyone see her the way she is, so she transforms into her blue-haired, multicolored eye form.

"What's with the getup," Alice asks?

"I can't let mortals know I'm a supernatural hybrid," Magena answers, "so I have to disguise myself."

"That's cool."

The girls stop in front of the platform and start pushing the entire structure. They struggle greatly, but they manage to slow it down.

* * *

Back in the control room, Wilbur turns on his earpiece and calls Carl. He waits anxiously until, finally, Carl answers.

"Hello?"

"Carl! Can you look up the plans for an anti-gravity control panel?"

"Why would you need that?"

"The school is flying out of control and I don't know how the control panel works."

"What?!"

"Long story! Can you look for it or not?!"

"Gimme a minute."

Wilbur waits anxiously again for Carl to get back to him. He looks at the monitor and tries to see how the ghost girls are doing. He realizes they probably can't be seen on camera. He can see, though, that the building slowed down and hasn't crashed into anything, so he can assume the girls are doing their part.

* * *

Outside, Magena continues to slow down the platform. She realizes the structure is getting harder to push. She looks to the side and sees Alice is gone. She wonders what happened to her when she hears a sipping sound and looks up to see Alice hovering above, relaxing and drinking tea.

"Tell me you're not taking the time to sip tea while I'm trying to keep the school from causing mass destruction!"

"What? I needed a break."

"If I didn't have to hold onto this thing, I would make you swallow that cup and shove that pot up your-"

Before she can finish that thought, Magena looks behind to see that they are heading toward the bubble transport district. She's starting to lose her grip and Alice is obviously no help. She hopes Wilbur is handling things inside.

* * *

"I got it," says Carl.

"Ok, what do I do," asks Wilbur?

"Alright. There should be a lever labeled 'brake' at the left-hand side of the control panel."

Wilbur sees the brake and immediately pulls it.

The school quickly slows down and stops moving. It knocks into a few transport bubbles with people inside, but other than that no damage is done. Everyone gives a breath of relief.

* * *

"Hey, it stopped," Alice comments.

Before she knows it, Magena snatches Alice's teapot and shoves it over her head.

"I don't make empty threats," hisses Magena.

* * *

"Okay Carl, how do I get the school back where it belongs?"

"There's a stick shift that steers the platform. But there has to be enough energy to get it there."

Wilbur looks at the gauge and sees that the dial on empty.

"That trip almost drained the fuel. We're gonna help from the other side."

Wilbur cuts the line and starts calling Magena.

* * *

Alice struggles to take her teapot off her head, much to Magena's amusement. Magena hears her earpiece ring and answers it.

"Yes?"

"Magena, the school is almost out of fuel. You two are gonna have to push it back where it was."

"You owe me a berry milkshake after this."

"Noted."

"Hey Alice, we have to push the school back."

Magena cuts the line and sees Alice still can't take the teapot off, so she forces it off for her. The two start pushing the entire structure with less trouble. After five minutes of pushing, it seems they are only a mile away from their destination. After they finally put the school back where it belongs, they hear sirens.

"Ugh, what now," groans Magena?

The girls look behind and see the police force in their hover cars flying towards them. And of all the cars to fly up beside Magena, it has to be Chief Punjab.

 _Yay._

"Release the building and put your hands up," he shouts through a megaphone!

Magena takes her hands off the platform but refuses to put her hands up.

"You people have really poor timing, ya know that," she mocks?

"Cut the sass, blue biddy," shouts Punjab! "Get in the car and come with us downtown!"

"If you're going to badger anyone, it should be the idiot faculty inside."

"And why is that?!"

"They let the anti-gravity engineer sit at his post with no breaks at all and he fell asleep on the controls."

"And where pray tell did you get that information?!"

"I think you should save the questions for the principal in there."

With that said, Magena turns invisible and leaves. Despite Punjab's annoyance, he takes the blue-haired girl's advice into consideration and he and the other cops land in front of the school. Magena turns back to normal and she and Alice land on the ground near the school travel tube. Magena calls Wilbur and tells him to leave before the police get inside. He sneaks upstairs, goes out the back door, and takes the travel tube before anyone could see him. Inside the school, Punjab practically yells his head off at Cohan for his gross negligence, possibly making him wet himself. But, in the end, Cohan is just let off with a warning and a speeding ticket.

* * *

Wilbur reaches the end of the travel tube and goes to meet with the girls.

"Great job, ladies," he says. "I think we wrapped things up nicely."

"If memory serves, all you did was pull a lever," teases Magena.

"Yeah, we did way more work," adds Alice."

"... Some of us did."

"Hey, if I could fly and I had super strength, I would have helped more."

"Whatever."

"Well, it was tight meeting you guys, but I gotta

"Party?

"Yeah. There's ghost party-goin' on in Old Town tonight."

"You mean there are more ghosts there?"

"Totally. We usually hang in abandoned areas and Old Town is one of the biggest abandoned areas in the country. You should come by. Well, gotta motor."

Alice flies away, leaving Wilbur and Magena fairly surprised. Magena thinks to herself she can't believe there are other ghosts in the area. She doesn't know what to think about that.


	5. Ghost Party

Wilbur keeps his word and treats Magena to a milkshake, and then some, by taking her to The Milky Way, which is basically a fifties drive-in diner with a futuristic touch. The waitresses get around in hover shoes to serve the customers. While talking at their booth, Wilbur and Magena get their burgers, fries, and milkshakes served to them.

"So, what exactly is Old Town," asks Magena while sipping her shake?

"It was the town my dad grew up in, back when he was an orphan," answers Wilbur, munching on fries. "He had big ideas for the future, but he didn't want to tear down his hometown or force anyone out of their homes, so he just constructed Todayland next to it."

"That's pretty thoughtful. And apparently, he even provided a home for ghosts without even knowing."

"Speaking of which, are you gonna go to that party? I mean, you're probably not into social activities, right?

"It's not just that. I'm not exactly amicable as far as vampires and humans are concerned. I doubt ghosts would see me differently."

"Hey, I'm human and I took a chance on you."

"Whether I consented to it or not."

"Regardless, look at it this way. This is an opportunity for you to explore your ghost side. Even if they reject you, at least you'll see it coming."

"... I'll think about it."

"Well, if you decide to go, you think I could tag along?"

"It's a 'ghost' party, Wilbur. You won't be able to see anyone."

"I'll find a way. Wilbur Robinson lets nothing stand in his way."

"That third-person thing had better not be a frequent habit."

"Nah. I only do it here and there."

"In any case, it's just a party. You probably go to a lot of those anyway."

"Well, it's more like my friends dragged me to them and I would stick around out of boredom."

"And I suppose the female guests had some influence."

"Not heavily, but partially."

After that conversation, the brunette teens keep conversing and changing topics while eating.

* * *

In the late afternoon, Magena sits in her room, strumming her mutant spider guitar. She keeps thinking about whether or not she should go to the party. She hasn't been to a party since she was thirteen and she has no idea what this one would be like. On the other hand, the only ghost she's ever known is her father and he's not the best example of one. He never even took the time to teach her anything about life, let alone death. It might be nice to see what other ghosts are like. If anything, she can make her own fun while she's there. As they say,

 _Curiousity killed the cat._

Magena sets her guitar aside and turns on her earpiece to call Wilbur.

"Wilbur," she says, "I made up my mind... Yeah, we'll sneak out at eight... Alright, see ya then."

* * *

Later that night, the teens make their move. Wilbur sneaks out the window of his room and flies off on his hoverboard. Magena phases out the wall of her room and flies out. The two meet up and make their way to Old Town.

It isn't long before the teens land in front of Old Town. From Wilbur's perspective, the place completely deserted. The brick buildings are unkept and abandoned with the windows broken and/or boarded up. The streets are cracked and filthy with garbage and debris spread everywhere. There are old cars that have been left parked for years. From Magena's perspective, however, it's a little different.

"See any ghosts?"

"Yeah. I do."

Indeed, Magena sees ghosts everywhere. She sees hundreds of ghosts partying like the apocalypse is around the corner. Some are dancing like nobody is watching. Some are chugging drinks. Magena notices there are ghosts of different colors and from various eras; the sixties, the twenties, colonial, Victorian, ancient Egypt, feudal Japan, renaissance, medieval, etc. And to her pleasant surprise, she also spots a lot of nineties punk ghosts. Most of them are going crazy at a large bonfire while others are smashing cars, ala Street Fighter. This makes her think back to her party days.

"So, have you found a way to see the ghosts," she asks Wilbur?

"As a matter of fact," he says, "I have the answer right here."

He reaches into one of the pockets of his jacket and pulls out a pair of technological glasses with small Robinson logos on the sides.

"I had my dad build these scanning glasses. Only took him a few hours to make them. I scanned your dad's patch, so I should be able to see the ghosts."

"Stylish and functional. Did he ask what they were for?"

"I told him I was experimenting with bacteria."

"Parents are naive."

Wilbur puts on the glasses, activates them, and he sees the chaos.

"Wow, this is the craziest party I've seen so far."

"I've seen crazier."

"Hey, dudes!"

The two look past the transparent crowd and see Alice calling from fifty feet away, so they go over. Magena struggles to get around the ghosts bumping into her, but Wilbur just phases through the crowd, literally. When the two reach Alice, they see her floating in a circle of grunge ghosts, sharing her peace pot. She and the others seem very euphoric.

"Spreading the ecstasy around," comments Magena?

"Totally," Alice answers. "Every party needs a calming circle."

"Who're the fleshies," asks a grunge ghost boy?

"These're some dudes I met this afternoon. They helped get my peace pot back."

"Guess we should be thanking them," says a grunge ghost girl, sipping her cup.

"I'm just glad we didn't find something that would've gotten us arrested," comments Wilbur.

"I don't pry in how people pass the time, but I wouldn't enable them either," adds Magena.

"You guys won't believe this," says Alice, "but this chick is half ghost."

"That right?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly, Magena feels something cold grabbing her arm. Before she knows it, she's forcibly pulled away from Wilbur and the grunge ghosts. When she is pulled towards the punk ghosts, she yanks her arm back and finds she was pulled by one of them. This one is made of red ectoplasm and has spiky hair and ripped black clothes.

"Hey, cookie," he flirts. "You look like someone who could use some real fun."

"Depends on your definition of fun," respond Magena. "If it's my first guess, you won't enjoy the end result."

"How 'bout that kind'a fun?"

The punk ghost point to his friends causing mayhem, specifically the ones smashing cars.

"Want'a wack at it?"

"Alright, but I'll be adding my own touch."

"Have at it."

Magena walks over to one of the cars and prepares to destroy. She stomps on the bumper, making the car flip forty feet in the air. She immediately flies after the car. Once it stops flying, she kicks it down and makes it fall quickly to the ground, creating an explosion. The punk ghosts cheer like maniacs as Magena flies back down.

"Bra, you are one freak punk," exclaims a ghost girl with a green mohawk!

"Thanks."

"Whattaya wanna blow up next," asks the red punk?

"The next logical step."

The surrounding ghosts are confused as to what she is talking about. Magena knows that most punks aren't very bright, so she has to spell it out for them. She points to the brick buildings across the street. All of the punks, including her, relish the thought of reducing them to rubble.

Meanwhile, Wilbur is chatting with the famed James Dean, who is grey, by an unlit lampost.

"Ya know," says Wilbur, "I'm a big of your movies."

"Thanks," Dean responds. "I did my own stunts."

"I knew it."

"Cigarette?"

"No thanks, underaged."

"Please. I did cigs when I was twelve."

"Well, that's not really my thing."

"Suit yourself."

"So, you show up to a lot'a parties like this?"

"Often enough. Mostly to chase the kittens. You?"

"Actually, I came with someone I'm hoping to get somewhere with."

The hair-gelled males are startled by the sound of a large explosion. They look down the street and see the old dental office building has been demolished and reduced to gravel. This was the work of none other than Magena a bazooka the punks gave her, which she loaded with her ectobombs. The punks cheer yet again over the destruction. Even Wilbur had no idea she had it in her.

"I'm guessing it's the fleshie in the crop top, right?"

Wilbur runs down the street to set Magena straight.

"Magena! What're you doing?!"

"Exactly what it looks like. Having fun."

"Magena, people used to live in these buildings. You can't just blow them up."

"These buildings have been abandoned for years, Wilbur. The people who lived in this town traded it for a shiny new city. If nobody's using it, we might as well make a novelty out of it."

"But what if somebody gets hurt?"

"We're ghosts. There's nothing left to hurt. Watch."

Magena fires the bazooka at a Roman emperor ghost, splattering him into a gooey pile of ectoplasm, only for him to collect himself back together in seconds and continue partying as if nothing had happened.

"See?"

"Alright. Just don't go too crazy."

"Aw man!"

The intense rock music stops abruptly with one of the punk ghost smashing his own guitar. The others, including the band, seem furious over this.

"What are they angry about," asks Wilbur?

"Who knows," comments Magena? "They're always angry."

"You butt-flap! That was the last guitar!

"Don't blame me! Blame the rage!"

"Now, what're we gonna do for music?!"

Listening to the loud conversation, Wilbur gets an idea. He takes Magena by her wrist and pulls her over to the angry mob who are all huddling around the guy who smashed the guitar, stretching him like taffy.

"Attention!"

The mob stops shouting to give Wilbur their attention and let go of their victim.

"My friend here has a guitar. I'm sure she'd like to play for your guys."

"Wilbur, I don't play for crowds."

"You better play something, ya chav. Or I'll bash your head in!"

Magena is unphased by the punk threatening her. She snatches his the pipe and whacks the back of his head with it, knocking him unconscious.

"Come one, Magena," says Wilbur. "Play something."

"No."

"You don't have stage fright, do you?"

"My music is personal. I'm not making a show out of it."

"You don't have to do it to entertain them. Just do it for fun."

Magena can't argue with that statement. Music is the only thing she loves more than scaring people. She plays in her room all the time to express herself. Playing in front of a crowd shouldn't make it any different. With a defeated sigh, she begrudgingly agrees and flies home to get her guitar. After five minutes, she flies back to the party with her mutant spider guitar. She gets on the handmade stage, plugs her guitar into the amp, and takes a moment to tune it.

It takes Magena a minute to ready herself. The truth is she is nervous. She's never performed for an audience, so she doesn't know if they would enjoy her music. As she looks at the crowd, her attention is caught by Wilbur. He makes a gesture letting Magena know to go with the flow. That actually helps her relax a little. When she's ready, she tells the band to follow her lead. She strums loudly with a great passion and the bass player and drummer follow along.

 _"I'm so bored w_ _ith, this world that spins around me._  
 _Used to make me dizzy._  
 _I'm so tired o_ _f, these boys that hang around me._  
 _Used to drive me crazy._

 _A little mayhem never hurt anyone._  
 _Where'm I gonna get some?_  
 _A little bedlam 'til I'm coming undone._  
 _Where'm I gonna get some?_

 _A little mayhem never hurt anyone!_  
 _I'm a gonna get some, get some, get some!_  
 _A little bedlam 'til I'm coming undone!_  
 _I'm a gonna get some, get some, get some!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh!"_

The music and singing are so fast and intense, the ghostly punks rage on again. They aggressively bump into each other, bob their heads back and forth, and roar like crazy animals. Magena is mental as they are if not more so. She shakes her head crazily, jumps around, and shouts at the top of her lungs. Her energy and passion make this song.

 _"Cruel intentions, w_ _ind me in a spiral._

 _I'm waiting to unravel._  
 _Twisted motives, d_ _rive me in a circle._  
 _I'm dying to untangle._

 _A little mayhem never hurt anyone._  
 _Where'm I gonna get some?_  
 _A little bedlam 'til I'm coming undone._  
 _Where'm I gonna get some?_

 _A little mayhem never hurt anyone!_  
 _Where'm I gonna get some, get some, get some?!_  
 _A little bedlam 'til I'm coming undone!_  
 _Where'm I gonna get some, get some, get some?!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh!_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh!"_

As the crowd keeps acting luny, even Wilbur can't help but let himself be influenced by the excitement. He climbs onto the stage and immediately jumps off. Before he can fall face-flat onto the ground, the transparent crowd catches him, starting a moshpit.

 _"I wanna feel the chaos_  
 _I wanna hear the uproar_  
 _A little pandemonium_  
 _I know I'm not the only one_  
 _I wanna be blown away_  
 _I wanna feel the walls shake_  
 _I wanna feel the walls shake_  
 _I wanna feel the walls shake_

 _Shake it shake it shake it..._

 _Oh!_

 _1, 2, 3, 4, oh!_

 _Looking for some Mayhem!_  
 _Need a little Mayhem!_  
 _Need a little Mayhem!_  
 _Looking for some Mayhem!_  
 _Looking for some Mayhem, yeah, yeah!_  
 _Need a little Mayhem!_  
 _Want to hear some Mayhem, yeah!"_

When the song ends, the crowd cheers. The band sweats from every inch of their bodies. Magena is tired too, but at the same time, she feels liberated. Only, she can't believe the ghosts are impressed with her performance. She never thought she could please a crowd, not even her own kind. Then again, people like these are thrilled by anything loud and aggressive.

Before the fun can continue, the entire ghost block party is interrupted by the sound of land car driving from outside of town. All the ghosts are terrified as if they know what is happening. They all flee and hide in the abandoned buildings, leaving Wilbur and Magena standing in confusion.

* * *

 **The song in this chapter was "Mayhem" by Halestorm.**


	6. Who Ya Gonna Call?

The streets of Old Town are now deserted, save for Wilbur and Magena, who are still puzzled as to why all the ghosts have suddenly hidden in fear. The land car drives into town and stops across the street from the teens. When the doors open, five people simultaneously jump out and strike "heroic" poses. These people appear to be four men and one woman, all in their mid-twenties, wearing denim jackets, and carrying water guns.

"All specters beware," announces the man with a neckbeard! "The Polter-Trappers are here!"

"BE VERY AFRAID!"

Wilbur and Magena stare at these weirdos standing in the same pose for ten more seconds. Neither of them knows whether to laugh at them or cry for them.

"Sorry, 'Pixels' auditions are down the street," mocks Magena. "Your acting's hilarious, though."

'What're you people doing here," asks Wilbur?

"We could ask you, kids, the same thing," retorts the woman with a lisp.

"We're just breaking windows and setting dumpsters on fire like normal people. Now, answer his question."

"As Jimmy exclaimed earlier, we're the Polter-Trappers," says the man with glasses and a gap in his teeth. "I'm Arthur. The one with shaggy hair is Kent, the hefty one is Ganon, and the girl is Nichelle."

"We're from Michigan and we've been driving around the country in search of ghosts," explains Ganon.

"It's said that ghosts reside in abandoned areas and this is the biggest abandoned area we've seen so far," adds Kent.

"And according to our readings, this place is swarming with ghosts," concludes Jimmy.

Jimmy pulls out and activates a familiar-looking device.

"Is that a P.K.E meter," asks Magena?

"No. It's an 'L'.K.E meter."

"What does the 'L' stand for?"

"Loony."

"That's fitting, I'll give you that."

"So, what do you plan to if you find any ghosts," asks Wilbur?

"Well, we're still debating on either showing them off on the news and talk shows or starting our own haunted house with them," answers Nichelle.

"And what makes you think you're gonna catch anything," asks Magena?

"We have these."

Arthur and the others pull out small blue devices that look like guns. Wilbur smirks, thinking they are just more toys. However, Magena recognizes the devices and starts to panic internally.

"Our ghost containment units. You point and shoot and it sucks anything depending on the setting. The light lets you know whether or not you caught a ghost."

"Enough talk," says Jimmy. "Fan out and holler if you see any phantoms."

The Polter-Trappers spread out and look all over to hunt for spirits.

"You wanna sit back and watch these guys make morons of themselves" Wilbur suggests to Magena?

"I wanna say yes, but I think we need to actually do something."

"Why? Their just a bunch of basement-dwelling losers going through a quarter-life crisis."

"I know, but I think those ghost containment units are real."

"How do you know?"

"My dad has one exactly like them at home, in case he stays in his body for too long and he needs help getting out."

"Where would anyone get that kind of technology?"

"The internet. Where else? The point is if they actually use those things, the ghosts can't phase out and they'll be trapped."

"Okay, here's what we'll do. I'll keep an eye them and make sure they don't catch anybody. You go find Alice and the others and get them to scare away the Polter-Twits."

"Good one."

"Thanks. Now, let's get moving."

The teens slit up and get to their tasks. Wilbur starts sneakily following the Polter-Trappers as they roam the streets, looking for any ghosts to abduct. Meanwhile, Magena wanders around to look for whatever building Alice is in. She walks by the ice cream shop when a cold hand grabs the back of her top and pulls her inside, making her phase through the wall.

* * *

"Would everyone stop pulling me around," Magena complains?!

"Sorry, bra. Least yer safe now"

Magena realizes she was pulled by none other than Alice. She looks around and sees ghosts all over the shop, quivering in fear. Some are hovering in the air, curling themselves into a ball. She even sees the emperor ghost from earlier behind the counter, stress-eating a large tub of ice cream.

"I don't believe this. Why are you all hiding?"

"Hello," exclaims a flapper ghost! "Did you not see the ghost hunters outside?!"

"I mean why are you hiding instead of doing something about it."

"What do you expect us to do," asks a colonial ghost?!

"You're ghosts! All you have to do is shout 'boo' and they'll go running back to their moms' basements. And in case none of you can't count, there's five of them and hundreds of you. Hell, I'm one half-ghost and even I could get rid of them."

Magena's statement gives the ghosts a revelation. When they all look at her with devilish smiles, she realizes what they're all thinking. Before she can take it back, they kick her out through the wall.

"Good luck with that," teases a gypsy ghost!

Magena wants to go back in there and unleash hell on all of them but reminds herself she has other things to worry about. All she can do is dust herself off and handle things herself. Alice phases out of the building and follows Magena.

"Sorry about that back there," she says. "These guys can be dweebs."

"Don't worry, I'll exorcise them later. Right now, I need to make sure the Polter-Twerps don't get the satisfaction of torturing the other ghosts before I can."

* * *

Across town, Arthur and Ganon search an abandoned apartment building. They climb the stairs slowly and carefully, in case the staircase is unstable. Suddenly, they both hear footsteps behind them. They quickly turn around and point their water guns at whoever is behind them, which turns out to only be Wilbur.

"Wow guys, relax," he says! "I'm alive."

"What're you doing here, kid," asks Arthur?

"I thought you could use some help."

"We're professionals," says Ganon. "What makes you think we need help from a high schooler?"

"Well, my glasses just so happen to let me see ghosts. I thought you might get some use out of that."

"How do we know they're legit?"

"They can't be less legit than your 'equipment'."

"Hey! These are state of the art!"

As Ganon says this, he looks at his L.K.E meter to see its batteries just died. Wilbur raises an eyebrow at the morons, making them more embarrassed.

"Fine. Have you seen any ghosts?"

"Actually, I found a few in the alley across the street. If you hurry, you can catch 'em."

"Alright, but you're coming with us."

"Okay."

Wilbur follows the two downstairs with a smug smirk, thinking they are falling right into his trap.

* * *

The Polter-Trappers and Wilbur walk outside and cross the street to the alleyway. Arthur and Ganon ready their "guns" again and keep their guard up as the tread further and further into the alley, while Wilbur just calmly walks behind and waits for things to fall into place.

"Alright, kid," says Arthur, "You see any ghosts?"

"Not yet. They were somewhere around- wait. Up there!

Wilbur points to the fire escape above them.

"Ganon, gimme a boost."

Ganon crouches down and lets Arthur onto his shoulder. He then lifts him up, so he can pull down the ladder and climb it. Ganon climbs after him and they both get onto the fire escape. They

"Where is it," asks Ganon?

"They're a few feet away," answers Wilbur. "You're gonna have to get closer."

The two lean in closer over the railing, still aiming.

"Closer. closer."

The idiots are too focused on aiming to notice they're leaning too close and they fall over the railing into the dumpster below. Wilbur quickly closes the dumpster door and keeps it shut by tossing heavy trash bags onto it.

He turns and sees Magena approaching along with Alice.

"Hey, where's the cavalry," he asks?

"Hiding like yellow-bellied turtles," Magena answers. "They're not gonna be any help."

"But they're ghosts. What's keeping them from scaring these guys away?"

"Apparently, spine removal is a requirement for ghosts."

"Well, most us try to avoid conflict," adds Alice.

" _Sigh._ I guess we're on our own, then."

"Hey!"

The teens turn around and see Jimmy, Nichelle, and Kent approaching them.

"Have any of you seen our other guys," asks Jimmy?

They all suddenly hear banging and yelling in the dumpster. The Polter-Trappers look at the teens suspiciously, making them tense up a little.

"What did you kids do," asks Nichelle?

"Hey, it's not our fault your guys are klutz'," comments Wilbur

"Then what with the trash bags," adds Kent?

"... Garbage day?"

"You're covering for the ghosts, aren't you?"

"That's a little up in the air right now," remarks Magena.

"Well, forget it," exclaims Jimmy! "You're not keeping us from our cash cows!"

"Cash cows?"

"I don't know why you're protecting these phantoms, anyway," adds Nichelle. "They're just souls without bodies. If they're not gonna cross over, they might as well be put to use."

That last statement pushes Magena over the edge. Her eyes start to glow menacingly, her fangs retract, and she growls like a feral beast. Wilbur knows that look and screams internally, but immediately realizes this can be used to their advantage. He reaches for Alice's sleeve and drags her to hide behind the dumpster. The Polter-Trappers grow more and more afraid of the demonic girl. Magena slowly approaches the cowering adults, making them walk backward.

"You know what?! I've had it with you Ghostbuster wannabes! If you don't get out of town in the next two minutes, I will use your eyeballs as ice cubes after I pluck them out! I don't care if these ghosts are cowards and jerks! They don't deserve to be locked up and exploited like zoo animals! I'm sick of people like you treated us like lesser beings!"

"Us?"

"Yes, us."

In the blink of an eye, Magena snatches Jimmy's ghost containment unit and goes back to the spot she was in. To further her threat, she crushes the gun in her hand with minimal effort and releases the remaining fragments. After sufficiently soiling themselves, the Polter-Trappers run away screaming.

After the scene ends, Wilbur decides to take the trash bags off the dumpster and let the other two go. Once they both climb out and fall on the ground, they look up and see Magena looking down on them threateningly. They also get the message and runaway to catch up with their comrades. They all rush into their car and drive away. Afterward, all the ghosts come out of hiding and breath a sigh of relief.

"You gonna be okay," Wilbur asks Magena, putting his hand on her shoulder?"

"Not yet," Magena responds, still fuming. "I'll be right back."

Magena flies off to who knows where, as all the ghosts put the party back on. Wilbur just stands around waiting for his companion to get her revenge. After five minutes, everyone on the block hears someone screaming. When they turn their attention to the source of the screaming, they are all shocked to see... an ice cream monster.

The monster is a big, strawberry blob with large fangs, long claws, and a cherry on top for an eye. It leaves a trail of its melted remains as it quickly slithers after the gypsy ghost, who tries flying for her afterlife. This causes all the other ghosts to panic and fly away in fear while the creamy terror goes around trying to eat them.

Wilbur watches the scene take place, not knowing what to make of it, and Magena walks up beside him with a delighted smirk on her face.

"Now, I'm okay," she says.

"I should object to this," says Wilbur, "but that's gonna melt later, anyway."

"I'm happy, regardless."

"Woah, bra," says Alice who suddenly appears. "You've got some serious ecto."

"Thanks. It's my favorite power."

"Well dudes, it's been fun but I'm wiped out."

"Yeah, I've had enough chaos for one day.

"Me too. Let's head home."

Wilbur picks up his hoverboard, which he left resting on a mailbox. He and Magena walk home while Alice flies away, leaving the poor ghosts to keep being chased by the delicious monster.

* * *

 **For those who haven't seen the show, the ghost containment unit is a reference to Dude That's My Ghost. But again, it's not a crossover (yet).**


	7. Tomato Face

After leaving town, the brunette teenagers walk side by side up the grassy hill towards their homes while talking.

"So, let's review," says Wilbur. "You got to blow up a building."

"But I had to deal with a team of sad geeks attempting to enforce slavery," adds Magena.

"You rocked hard with other ghosts."

"But those same ghosts threw me out on the street to handle their problem."

"And in the end, you got sweet revenge on all of them."

"That's true."

"So overall, how successful would you say the night was?"

"Hmm... sixty percent."

"That's better than average."

"I saw you got into the bash, too."

"Yeah well, you know how to work a crowd."

"It's weird. I always feel energized whenever I play like that at home. But, seeing all those people get into it made me even more excited."

"I think that's the feeling you get when you have a moment with people you share a common passion with. You see that someone takes an interest in something you enjoy and you can't wait to share more with them."

Wilbur looks at Magena and sees that she seems a little disheartened. He realizes what he just said might have made her feel this way. From what he knows about her, she's probably never had anyone take interest in her hobbies. He feels guilty for making her feel that way. Luckily, he thinks of something to make her feel better.

"You know," he says, " if you ever feel like letting yourself out through song, I could be your audience."

"Funny," remarks Magena.

"I'm serious. I've heard you pour your heart out before and it sounded amazing. I'd like to hear more. You're really engaging when you express yourself."

At that moment, Magena stops walking and stands in surprise. She can't believe what she just heard. No one has ever cared about her music, her greatest passion next to scaring people. Also, no one has ever complimented or encouraged her like that, at least not genuinely. And she definitely didn't expect this to be coming from Wilbur. In fact, when he turns around and looks at her, she notices something she hadn't before.

In the light of the moon, she begins to notices his glowing olive skin, his black whip cream hair, his charming smile. All these handsome features are suddenly mesmerizing to her. But, what really captures her are his eyes. Looking into his chocolate brown eyes, she can feel his hopeful, warm-hearted spirit.

"If you wanna kiss me, you can just ask," Wilbur smugly flirts.

Magena's face turns into a bright red tomato, realizing how long she stared at Wilbur. She becomes so flustered, she doesn't know what to say, but she does know what to do. She relaxes and walks up to Wilbur, much to his surprise. With a longing look in her indigo eyes directed at him, he assumes she's taking him up on his offer. So, he gently leans in and closes his eyes. Before he knows it, she sweeps him off his feet... literally.

He falls to the ground and drops his hoverboard. Magena looks down at him with a faintly superior smirk before picking up his board.

"I keep warning you not to test me," she snarks, offering her hand to help him up.

Wilbur snickers briefly and takes her hand and get up with her help.

"You know me," he says. "I don't learn until the four-hundred-fiftieth time."

"For your sake, I hope that changes."

Magena hands Wilbur back his board and they continue walking. As they do, the teens both think to themselves that their companionship is going well so far. They enjoy each others company and work off each other nicely. However, where Wilbur thinks fondly of the possibilities, Magena wonders if this will truly last.


End file.
